The use of web applications has been growing over the years as the Internet becomes more sophisticated. Because most web applications are designed to work with cross-platform browsers, they operate independently from the operating system (“OS”). In other words, most web applications can work with any operating systems, such as LINUX®, WINDOWS®, or MACINTOSH®.
A problem that arises for mobile users is a current lack of ability to automatically redirect their browser to desired services and other locations.